No You Boys
by Kuramma
Summary: ' Arregalou os olhos e aproximou a foto novamente, tatuagem na testa é algo normal apenas para presidiários e para... ' Gaara x Ino
1. Chapter 1

**No You Boys.**

_No you boys never care  
How the girl feels_

**Prólogo.**

- Você sabia que a população do Japão é de cerca de 130 milhões e a população total do planeta e de 6,8 bilhões de pessoas, isso significa que aproximadamente 2% da população mundial é japonesa! Sabe outra coisa que me chamou atenção? No Japão existem por volta de 30 mil motéis, em um só dia 1,38 milhões de casais vão visitar um, na hora eu pensei que isso era bastante mais ai veio à bomba! Enquanto um casal japonês mantém 48 relações sexuais por ano a media mundial e de 103! E os Gregos? Uou esses transam em media 138 vezes por ano, ou seja, isso é mais que uma vez a cada três dias, incrível!

- É por isso que os caras se assustam com você, e é com esse tipo de conversa que você atrai os pervertidos do clube de xadrez.

-Por que um cara se assustaria com isso Gaara? - Perguntou Ino irritada para o ruivo que se encontrava atrás do balcão lavando algumas xícaras e pratos, ainda se irritava com alguns comentários do amigo.

Ino não sabia se podia considerar aquilo uma amizade já que apenas conversava com Gaara das 8:00 as 9:30 enquanto comia – devorava - as tradicionais panquecas com mel e queimava a língua com um chocolate quente. Passou a vir todos os dias para a lanchonete o que se tornou uma terapia já que ela apenas falava e Gaara apenas levantava uma sobrancelha, lançava um olhar de desprezo e depois comentava o que ele achava com uma sinceridade sem tamanho.

-Se uma mulher que usa um número maior que 44 de sutiã me fala sobre a frustração sexual dos japoneses e que quer fazer relações mais que uma vez a cada três dias eu não sei o que faria.

- Isso deveria ser algo normal! Japoneses são estranhos por causa disso! Você é um bom exemplo Gaara.

-Ino, eu não sou japonês. – Respondeu Gaara sem humor algum secando suas mãos no avental preto que já estava esbranquiçado por causa das varias lavagens para tirar as manchas de café

A loira concordou mentalmente com aquilo. Gaara estava longe de ser um japonês excêntrico, estava mais para um... Grego talvez?

-Você é mestiço. – Falou mostrando a língua – É a mesma coisa.

-Não, não é, se fosse a mesma coisa não existiria a palavra mestiço Ino. – Respondeu novamente um pouco impaciente com aquela conversa.

-Você esta com um péssimo humor hoje! Você passou a noite na frente do computador não foi? Eu já não te disso que isso ira prejudicar sua saúde?

Com certeza uma das características de Gaara (alem da sua sinceridade que muitas vezes são ácidas.) são sua olheiras enormes de panda. Ino não sabia ainda como ele conseguia ficar a noite inteira na frente de um computador programando sem descansar um segundo apenas tomando café e mais café.

-Me mandaram um trabalho de noite que era para ser entregue hoje.

-Você carrega muitas responsabilidades, eu sei como é isso mais e bom de vez em quando você chutar o pau da barraca sabe?

Gaara se virou em direção de Ino levantando sua sobrancelha não acreditando no que tinha ouvido - _Você carrega muitas responsabilidades, eu sei como é isso? – _Murmurou e logo em seguida soltou um pequeno riso. – Eu estou de mau humor porque vai chover e você vai ter um ataque pois ira lembrar que hoje você terá que entregar um trabalho que você não fez para o senhor Azuma que quer te ferrar

Arregalou os olhos enquanto murmurava algum palavrão, engoliu o último pedaço da panqueca e jogou uma nota qualquer no balcão. – Pode ficar com o troco! – Falou alto para Lee um dos garçons que logo pegou o troco colocando em uma caixinha onde as gorjetas eram depositadas.

-Azuma não quer me ferrar, ele vai Gaara!

-Você fala isso de todos os seus professores... Pare de ler Vogue no meio da aula e preste atenção na data de entrega dos seus trabalhos!

-Ei Gaara, foi como um dia desses que eu conheci você lembra? – Comentou de repente enquanto guardava a carteira

-Você estava um trapo com a maquiagem borrada, espero nunca mais te ver daquele jeito. – Comentou sincero enquanto ouvia a risada alta de Ino – E melhor você ir.

-Obrigada! – Se despediu ainda rindo do último comentario do ruivo, de resposta teve apenas um resmungo.

Saio do café escutando o familiar som do sino, olhou para o céu abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

**FlashBack**

Andava com pressa pelo campus da faculdade, não ligava mais para a chuva que molhava seu cabelo e borrava a maquiagem que alguns minutos antes se encontrava perfeita, não ligava também para o barro que sujava seu tênis e a barra da sua calça jeans preferida, ela apenas queria fugir de tudo aquilo, fugir daquela sensação.

Viu atrás das arquibancadas da quadra principal um letreiro onde as letras de neon formavam a palavra Konoha que hora piscava hora falhava, apressou os passos para entrar naquele café, nunca tivera curiosidade para entrar naquele estabelecimento, mesmo Sakura sempre elogiando as panquecas com mel.

Ino não sabia o porquê, mas o som do sino que se encontrava em cima da porta foi um alívio, o som da chuva batendo no telhado com força, o som o relógio cuco na parede e o cheiro de café, parecia que aquela cena havia parado no tempo, aquilo era realmente reconfortante.

Andou ate o balcão se sentando na cadeira de couro desgastada, levou as mãos ate os olhos a fim de conter as grossas lágrimas que teimavam cair, porque ela preferia acreditar que era a chuva que estava embaçando seus olhos?

Retirou as mãos quando um cheiro forte de chocolate invadiu seus pensamentos, levou seus olhos para a figura que se encontrava atrás do balcão.

Seu cabelo era um vermelho tão intenso que lembrava uma pimenta, não sabia definir ao certo qual a cor dos seus olhos, talvez verde água? Possuía enormes olheiras demonstrando seu cansaço, era tão branco que podia ver algumas sardinhas bem discretas, mas o que mais chamava atenção era sua tatuagem na testa.

-Isso costuma ajudar as garotas. – Comentou enquanto limpava algumas xícaras.

Ino olhou para baixo e viu uma caneca de chocolate quente, levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu um desenho feito de chantilly.

-Era para ser um gato ou um urso? – Perguntou olhando novamente para o rapaz.

-Tsc, era para ser um cachorro.

Acabou soltando um fraco riso ao ouvir o comentário do ruivo, não sabia se era pelo fato dele ter se aborrecido ou por comentar aquilo de forma séria mesmo tentando descontrair o clima.

-Acho que prefiro um gato.

-Seu namorado é um cachorro então? – Perguntou sério novamente não ligando muito para a expressão da loira.

Ino se mexeu incomodada na cadeira e levou a caneca ate os lábios apenas para não responder aquela pergunta. Para ela seu namorado era como um príncipe, mas descobriu que era apenas mais um idiota que possuía mil e uma amantes, e só de pensar que estavam noivos! Era tão estúpida.

-Daqui a pouco você estará com um cara de faz adm.

-Não quero um cara que faça adm.

-Me desculpe, mas se esta pensando em namorar aquele cara branquelo e sorridente que faz artes devo lhe dizer que ele é gay e esta namorando.

-O Sai é gay? – Perguntou alto arregalando os olhos, não podia acreditar, um dos caras mais bonitos da faculdade era gay e ainda por cima tinha um namorado – Com quem? E como você sabe?

-Eles sempre vêm tomar café, e como pode ver poucas pessoas da faculdade freqüentam aqui. – Sorriu ao ver que as lágrimas já tinham parado. - Se não quer alguém que faça adm, que tal educação física?

-Argth, meu ex fazia, o que você acha de algum cara que faz moda?

-Você quer realmente um homem?

-Não é porque o cara faz moda que ele é gay! O que o senhor pimenta faz então?

-Pimenta? – Levantou uma sobrancelha, realmente não gostava daquele apelido. – Faço engenharia, e você?

-Ohh um engenheiro, deve ser por isso que nunca te vi. Eu faço arquitetura.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Óla =)

Comecei a escrever essa fanfic depois de ver o vídeo _Japan, the Strange Country ( _as informações do primeiro parágrafo foram tiradas desse vídeo ) e acabei escrevendo esse prólogo xD Gosto bastante desse casal e acho a Ino super divertida. Claro que o Gaara contribui bastante por esse amor HAHAHA ( ruivos s2 )

Espero que vocês gostem, a fanfic não terá muitos capítulos e vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_Sometimes I say stupid things  
That I think well, I mean I  
Sometimes I think the stupidest things_

-Ai eu falei pro senhor Azuma ' Você ta brincando?' e ai ele respondeu 'Porque eu estaria?' fala sério, eu vou bombar em cálculo! – Falou Ino enquanto colocava açúcar no café. – Da pra acreditar? Se eu bombar não vou poder viajar no final do ano e... Gaara! Você ta me escutando?

-Cálculo, Azuma, viagem, Okinawa, bronzeado – Murmurou Gaara enquanto folheava uma revista.

-Não acredito! Você ta lendo HQ enquanto eu desabafo? - Perguntou irritada empurrando a cadeira para trás fazendo um barulho incômodo e pegando a revista das mãos do ruivo. – Se for daquele capitão idiota eu vou te mat... Mas o que é isso?

-Ino... O que você gostaria de ganhar?

Sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes e vermelhas, aquela pergunta repentina tinha lhe pego de surpresa. Olhou a revista com admiração, não era um daqueles gibis estúpidos que Gaara comprava no final do mês, era um catálogo de joias, mostrando os últimos lançamentos das melhores lojas.

Sentou-se novamente na cadeira enquanto passava os olhos pela página, sentiu a garganta secar quando viu que aquela página era apenas de anéis.

-O que foi? – Sacudiu a cabeça levemente e olhou para o ruivo que possuía uma expressão de curiosidade.

-Gaara, meu aniversário e só daqui duas semanas. – Falou com humor enquanto levava a xícara de café aos lábios.

Viu o ruivo apertar os lábios com força para não rir – É pra minha namorada. – Acabou rindo ao ver Ino engasgar com o café e tossir sem parar.

-Você tem uma namorada? Como? – Perguntou um pouco alto chamando a atenção de alguns clientes.

-Porque esse tom de surpresa? – Bufou quando olhou que o balcão estava sujo de café.

- Eu pensava que você apenas ficava lendo esse gibi e jogando Tibia – Viu as bochechas do seu amigo ficarem vermelhas confirmando. – Poxa, é o meu dever lhe dar conselhos amorosos.

-Completamos dois anos hoje. – Falou de repente olhando pro teto pensativo.

-Aposto que é dois anos e três meses.

-Deve ser – Falou balançando levemente os ombros. – Nunca acerto.

-Homens... – Suspirou. Kiba era igualzinho, nunca se lembrava das datas mais importantes e nem quantos anos estavam juntos – Que faculdade ela faz?

-Física.

-AI MEUS DEUS! Ela tem bigode – Ouviu algumas risadinhas de uma mesa.

- Só porque ela faz exatas não significa que ela... – Gaara fazia gestos com as mãos – que ela tenha bigode!

-Não me diga que vocês se conheceram pelo Tibia.

-Ino! – Lançou um olhar nada amigável – Somos amigos de infância, Matsuri morava na minha rua.

Relaxou na cadeira novamente e não deu atenção a sua garganta que ficou seca novamente, era a curiosidade que estava fazendo isso, apenas curiosidade! Que tipo de menina Gaara namoraria? Será que ela aguentava o ouvir falando que o perfume dela era fedorento? Será que ele fazia chocolate quente quando ela estava na TPM? E como seria a cara de Gaara depois de acordar?

Maldita curiosidade.

-Acho que ela vai gostar desse colar. – Apontou para um colar qualquer de prata – Bem delicado e discreto, parece combinar com ela.

Viu Gaara balançar a cabeça concordando. – Acho que vai ser esse mesmo. – Disse enquanto anotava o endereço da loja no celular.

-Bom, eu já vou indo. – Levantou-se da cadeira. – Tenho um encontro hoje.

-Você? – Gaara usou o mesmo tom de surpresa que usara antes e em seguida rio.

-Engraçadinho, eu sou Yamanaka Ino, minha agenda sempre esta lotada – Apontou para si mesma abrindo um sorriso. – Ele é advogado.

-Não use aquele perfume da Victoria Secrets que você teima em usar, ele da dor de cabeça e náuseas, e se o cara quiser transar com você no primeiro encontro, desista, ele não vale nada.

-Me sinto preparada agora. – Respondeu com sarcasmo.

Despediu-se de Lee e saio do café sentindo o vento frio no rosto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quem sabe encontrava um advogado aqui?Impossível, só de ver aqueles caras com terno já se sentia entediada.

Suspirou novamente, podia estar em casa comendo uma panela enorme de brigadeiro enquanto falava mal de Kiba com Sakura pelo telefone, mas no momento se encontrava em um canto com uma taça de vinho em mais uma festa de negócios de Temari.

Andou pela sala tentando não esbarrar em ninguém enquanto procurava a amiga ou Shikamaru, mas tudo que via eram rodinhas que homens comentando sobre ações.

Encostou-se à estante e pegou mais uma taça da bandeja de um garçom que passava por ali, olhou sem interesse os livros que se encontravam na estante de mogno e seus olhos se prenderam em um porta retrato que nunca viu antes.

Pegou o objeto das mãos e viu Temari rindo de alguma coisa junto com Kankuru ( o irmão cafajeste e aventureiro) e do outro lado se encontrava o meio irmão de Temari se escondendo atrás de um note book. Aproximou a foto do rosto para ver melhor os detalhes e se espantou ao ver que o irmão antissocial tinha cabelos vermelhos e uma tatuagem na testa, algo bem normal.

Pera.

Arregalou os olhos e aproximou a foto novamente, tatuagem na testa era normal apenas para presidiário e para...

Não pode ser.

-Ino! – Ouviu Temrari se aproximando – Onde você se meteu? Shikamaru esta na piscina.

-Quem é esse na foto? – Perguntou apontando para o ruivo.

-Meu meio irmão. – Falou levantando a sobrancelha – É o Bu-chan.

-Por acaso ele se chama Gaara?

Temari olhou para amiga com deboche – Você fala todos os dias com o meu irmão e não sabe?

-É claro que não! E que porra de apelido é esse? Bu-chan? – Era uma idiota, e estava tão na cara! Gaara já tinha comentado dos irmãos, mas nunca prestou atenção, Ino achava que o ruivo era bem mais interessante. – E como você sabe que eu falo com Gaara todos os dias?

- Cara, você e muito lenta.

Pegou outra taça e bebeu em um gole só – Acho melhor me encontrar com Shikamaru.

-Também acho – Temari respondeu um pouco assustada. – E do jeito que esta bebendo, e melhor sentar também.

Concordou com a amiga e andou em direção ao quintal encontrando Shikamaru que fumava enquanto olhava as estrelas.

-Você esta meio pálida, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada... – Murmurou enquanto se sentava do lado do amigo. Fechou os olhos, Gaara devia rir dela todos os dias por ser tão lenta, e pra piorar, ele devia rir junto com Matsuri enquanto resolvia alguma fórmula maluca.

-Shikamaru. –Virou-se para o amigo abrindo um sorriso. – Você conhece bastante gente do prédio de física neh? - Viu o moreno balançar a cabeça. – Por acaso você conhece uma tal de Matsuri?

-Claro, é a namorada do Gaara.

Estúpida, era óbvio que Shikamaru conhecia a namorada do seu cunhado. Mas precisava conhecer ela, sua curiosidade falava alto.

-E como ela é? Inteligente? Engraçada? Bonita?

-Ah... – Falou de forma lenta, como se não quisesse falar de namoradas alheias. – Normal...

Bufou, ele tinha preguiça ate para falar, ia abrir a boca para xingar o amigo ate ouvir uma voz que reconheceu de imediato

-Cadê o advogado? - Virou-se lentamente enquanto pensava em alguma forma de fugir daquela situação, sabia que Gaara estava com um sorriso estúpido.

Olhou de uma vez para o ruivo e logo em seguida fez uma careta, ao seu lado se encontrava uma menina.

_Matsuri _pensou enquanto encarava a morena de cabelos curtos. Desceu o olhar ate as sapatilhas e foi subindo aos poucos enquanto julgava o terninho que usava e olhou com horror o lenço roxo com bolinhas verdes, quem usava um lenço daquele tipo? Encarou novamente seu rosto e constatou que ela não tinha bigode, menos mal.

-Não veio. – Respondeu enfim olhando para Gaara e esqueceu-se de respirar por alguns segundos.

Era bizarro, mas nunca viu Gaara de corpo inteiro por causa do balcão, apenas via o ruivo com o tradicional avental preto com os cabelos desarrumados, mas aquele homem que se encontrava em sua frente estava totalmente diferente.

-Bom, não deve ser agradável ter um encontra em uma festa assim – Falou com humor.

-Eu que diga! E você trouxe sua namorada aqui, tsc tsc Gaara, eu não te ensinei como ser um cara romântico? – Alfinetou abrindo um sorriso que podia ser tudo, menos inocente.

-Você deve ser a famosa Ino! Gaara já comentou de você algumas vezes. – Matsuri falou educadamente. – Você não esta com frio? – Perguntou enquanto encarava o vestido curto de Ino. – Bem que um amigo meu falou, meninas a procura de um cara nunca sentem frio.

-Uma pena que não posso falar o mesmo! Só ouvi falar de você hoje. – Viu Gaara lhe lançar um olhar nada amigável. – Quando sentir frio eu peço emprestado o seu lenço.

-Tudo bem, eu posse lhe emprestar, assim eu posso mostrar melhor o colar que ganhei do Gaa-kun

-Ohhh, o colar que eu ajudei a escolher?

-Agradeço que você ajudou a escolher uma joia, e não uma roupa.

-Ainda bem, acho que nenhuma roupa iria combinar com esse lenço. – TOUCHÉ.

-Matsuri – Ahh aquela a voz de Gaara era um péssimo sinal. – Vamos entrar, preciso falar com Temari antes de irmos embora.

-Claro Gaa-kun – Que vontade Ino tinha de pular no pescoço da morena que lançava um olhar de vitória.

Viu o casal se afastar e então viu Gaara virar o rosto e balançar a cabeça decepcionado.

Porque ele tinha aquela expressão? A culpa não foi dela, foi de Mstsuri que passou dos limites. Apertou as mãos com força e soltou um gritinho fino, como queria uma panela de brigadeiro naquele momento.

-Ok... O que foi isso? – Shikamaru olhou Ino que bebia seu copo de whisky enquanto olhava com raiva a porta.

-Nada. – Sentou novamente.

Não estava com ciúmes, longe disso, estava apenas com _curiosidade._

**Continua**

Argth! Eu não gostei desse capitulo :´( Ficou confuso e não teve muita emoção.

Eu já tenho a metade do terceiro cap pronta, e eu juro, esta beeem melhor e fofa! S2

Entãoo Baah.s2, Mparaizo, Loreyu'kz, Guest, Gussauro e juju Não desistam dessa fanfic HAHAHAHA e muito obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei muito contente!

Obrigada também a todos as pessoas que estão lendo ( mesmo eu não sabendo quem são xD )

E aceito reviews heim?

Bjs!

Obs: E um beijo para todas as meninas que fazem exatas! ( eu faço faculdade de química :D )


End file.
